


Not coming home.

by MuseScribbler



Category: RWBY
Genre: Death and pain written for a friend, M/M, Soulmate AU, very emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuseScribbler/pseuds/MuseScribbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An emotional one-shot written for my friend WishyWash based of a head canon they gave me for a Soulmate AU RP we are currently doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not coming home.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wishywash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishywash/gifts).



James wandered around the kitchen, fixing up the meal that he had made to celebrate Qrow coming back from the mission that evening. He had invited Ozpin and Glynda over to help with Penny while he was cooking, the young android probably playing chess or some other board game with Ozpin. He was just getting concerned about when Qrow was returning when his scroll buzzed in his back pocket. He smiled and took it out, reading that it was from his husband, the smile widening as he unlocked the phone, humming a bit, glad that he was probably on his way. He stirred the vegetables before opening the message, smile slowly vanishing as he read it, heart dropping as he reached the end of the first paragraph. 

"Sorry that I’m not going to make it back for dinner babe. You know that I tried but there was a goliath and..” 

He froze, what was this, was he playing a prank. Doing something to try and make his return home all that more impressive. It was a shame that he was going to miss dinner but he’d get here eventually right. He swallowed and continued reading. 

“But that doesn't matter. What matter is that I’m sorry I'm not coming home. Don't loose yourself over me. We were separate before we met and I know that you can make it on your own. The kids. Keep the kids safe. I'm sorry that I can't be there for them but you can. Don't become your father. Don't let them have to witness that too.  
I'm so sorry"

He screamed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Glynda was the first to come running into the kitchen, seeing James sitting with his back against the over, scroll in pieces on the floor, the usually well composed man screaming for Qrow over and over again, the man’s voice wrecked with emotion and tears. 

Piecing everything together she let out a sob. “Oh god James. I’m so sorry.” She said, moving forward to embrace her friend, arms wrapping tight around the man who was still screaming out for his husband. 

The noise then brought Penny, the android standing by the door for a moment as she spoke. “Papa what’s wrong?” She asked, trying to see his face which was hidden both by Glynda and her father’s knees. 

Hearing her voice Glynda moved, motioning for her to come over, arms bringing her into a tight hug, taking her away from James and out of the kitchen so she could tell her and Ozpin separately. 

Meanwhile, James collapsed, sliding to the floor completely, curling up on his side punching dents into the floor with his hand. “No no no NO NO NOO!!” He shouted, not wanting to believe it, unable to read the text again, his scroll shattered by his side. The last thing Qrow would ever tell him and it was lost because he had dropped his scroll. He wailed out again, heart burning like it wanted to rip out of his chest. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

The screaming didn’t stop for hours, Ozpin having taken Penny outside while Glynda returned to comfort her friend. 

The crying didn’t stop for days, Penny going with Glynda and Ozpin back to their Beacon for the time being, yes she had been upset but she was young and would get over it. 

The feeling that Qrow would return didn’t stop for weeks, every bird outside bringing James running to the window, opening it in the hopes that it was his soulmate returning. 

The drinking didn’t stop for months, he rarely went a moment sober, using one of Qrow’s old flasks, clinging to the memory of him like a vice. 

The pain didn’t stop for years, until, finally, after years and years of visiting graves and feeling empty inside, the old general finally joined his Qrow.


End file.
